Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 October 2013
07:53 that would be an interesting way to write Henry off the show ;) 07:53 no, they won't 07:54 I am joking.... but Jared needs acting lessons 07:54 xd , I disagree there 07:54 I don't think he's that bad 07:54 I see Henry, not an actor 07:55 he could still benefit 07:55 yup 07:55 bbl, I 'm going to eat something 07:55 ok, enjoy 09:02 weird. 09:03 hey 09:03 hey 09:03 omg.... look at what I found! http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/once-upon-a-time/images/35929055/title/ariel-eric-photo 09:03 oh boy :S 09:03 xd 09:03 what? 09:03 i am dreading the kiss xd 09:03 i want it to be like a hallucination or something xd 09:04 does the sneak peek expand on the kiss ? 09:04 the picture I found will get your mind off that.... I promise 09:04 http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/once-upon-a-time/images/35929055/title/ariel-eric-photo 09:04 omg yes xd 09:04 that looks great 09:04 look at the background 09:04 omg she looks perfect as ariel 09:04 xd 09:05 do I spy Ursula? 09:05 those old hags ... 09:05 the white haired one ? xd 09:05 gah 09:05 no, no.... on the tapestry 09:05 how do you create shit for a major network show and your website is down? 09:07 huh o.o 09:07 what do you mean utter ? 09:07 You'll see 09:07 ? 09:08 test 09:08 my cousin just announced her engagement 09:09 Emma Swan?diff=251498&oldid=250944 09:10 ? 09:10 ooh xd 09:10 wait, no. 09:10 i don't get it. 09:10 xd 09:10 the Facebook? 09:11 what don't you get? 09:11 nevermind xd 09:11 hey Killian! 09:13 hey 09:14 hey 09:15 brb 09:16 np 09:16 np 09:25 test 09:25 tested 09:26 you ok? 09:26 yeah xd I just entered a different chat and this one got closed xd 09:26 oh 09:27 you can only be in one at time? 09:27 nope, but it sometimes happens when you have chathacks, you open a new chat and it appears in this one's window 09:27 at least to me xd 09:28 I see 09:30 I want Ancient Greece in OUaT 09:30 that would be so cool 09:30 Gods, Demigods, Midas' origin, etc. xd 09:30 but no Percy Jackson 09:30 no 09:30 never xd 09:30 Percy Jackson does not live in Ancient Greece though ;) 09:30 I meant like, original myths 09:30 true.... he lives in New York 09:31 not our New York, nor the LWM's 09:31 lol 09:31 xd 09:31 same way *our* world is not the LWM 09:32 maybe Ariel is Poseidon's granddaughter? 09:32 kidding 09:32 hell no xd 09:33 she is in the Disney film ;) 09:33 but it would make sense if she was his granddaughter ;) 09:33 no, she is Triton's daughter 09:33 which is Poseidon's son 09:33 yup 09:33 oooooooooooooooh 09:33 nvm xd 09:33 rofl 09:33 I just thought you said "Poseidon's daughter" 09:33 xd 09:33 I said, graddaughter 09:34 well, according to some sources, Ursula appears to be a sea goddess 09:34 yup 09:34 I just hope it's her way to say "I'm as powerful as a goddess, don't mess with me" 09:34 did you notice that tapestry in the background? 09:34 ? 09:34 http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/once-upon-a-time/images/35929055/title/ariel-eric-photo 09:35 in the left corner 09:35 oooh 09:35 yeah, I see it 09:36 and the weird white-haired woman, in between Ariel and Eric? 09:36 yup 09:37 that tapestry doesn't look good 09:37 it looks like a plastic poster 09:37 Anubis: they are connected!~ 09:37 lol 09:37 hey 09:37 Heey 09:37 hey 09:38 the creepy bot is here 09:38 yup 09:38 xd 09:38 Prince, did you see the new pic from next week's episode? 09:38 no 09:38 http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/once-upon-a-time/images/35929055/title/ariel-eric-photo 09:38 ^ enjoy :) 09:40 it features a cameo of Ursula ;) 09:40 Awesome 09:50 test 09:50 test back 09:51 ty 09:53 I do not feel good at all 09:53 :( 09:53 aw :/ are you ill? 09:54 I am freezing cold and achy 09:54 So it is coming 09:54 oi, feel better 09:54 And I am getting a headache. 09:54 So dont expect much from me tonight 09:54 :( 09:54 xd 09:55 your health is more important 09:55 Aw 10:10 Thread:139271#19 10:17 wb 10:18 thanks 10:20 I need to rewatch The Little Mermaid, this week 10:28 hey 10:28 Hey 10:28 hey 10:28 how are you guys doing? 10:28 hey 10:28 great 10:28 you? 10:28 I'm fine 10:28 I am doing great, and I am hoping that today episode is more happier than last weeks. 10:28 Im dying 10:28 more happier? 10:29 Well last week was depressing episode 10:29 mory happy 10:29 *more happy 10:29 ^ 10:30 wel,, anything will be happier than last week 10:30 Very true 10:31 nah 10:31 it wasn't that sad 10:31 true 10:31 122 was saddeer 10:31 sadder* 10:31 It wasnt really sad at all 10:31 122? 10:31 ^ 10:31 like alwm? 10:31 though, we will always be able to laugh at ponytail Hook 10:31 yes 10:32 sad? 10:32 I was like ;( when Henry died, but not for Henry, for Regina xd 10:32 yep, and at least we might have some classic hook moment 10:32 when she was crying in his bedroom 10:32 that was sad 10:32 oh yeah, that was sad, and then came the purple smoke. 10:32 that was exciting 10:32 brb 10:32 shower 10:33 I remember I was SO sure Baelfire would come out of the Well xd 10:33 rofl 10:33 ROFL 10:33 I mean, it would have made perfect sense!! 10:33 rofl 10:33 That would have been epic 10:33 xd 10:33 no.... 10:34 Bae: Hello, Papa.... *punches him in the face* 10:34 xd 10:34 lol 10:34 Mr. Gold: This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost. 10:34 Belle: Who is that boy? 10:35 I love that you know the exact quote 10:35 xd 10:35 I bet it was Lassie that led Mr. Gold to the well. 10:35 I might have looked for it... or I might know it xd 10:35 to save Bae since he fell in. 10:35 lol 10:35 Lacey* xd 10:35 no, Lassie 10:36 the dog 10:36 what 10:36 the dog 10:36 oooooooooooooooooh 10:36 xd 10:36 epic fail 10:36 xd 10:36 (fail) 10:36 rofl 10:36 https://twitter.com/ 10:36 http://www.cvfaf.org/files/LASSIE.jpg 10:36 there a picture of lassie 10:36 yes, I know who Lassie is xd 10:36 hey 10:36 hey 10:36 I thought you were talking about Lacey xd 10:36 hey 10:37 giant (facepalm) all over that 10:37 xd 10:37 Nope I was talking about Lassie 10:41 o.o 10:46 1:15 hours 'til the CaptainSwan fans break the internet 10:46 yep 10:47 one week and 1:15 hours 'til Choc breaks the internet xd 10:47 yup! 10:47 you know it! 10:47 ;) 10:48 though, I think the entire OUaT fandom will break the internet next week ;) 10:48 why next week? 10:48 Ariel is coming 10:49 well at least the entire female and some guy OUaT fandom will break the internet 10:50 :D 10:50 mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I smell tuna <3 10:50 lol 10:50 Although I am reading one of form about Anastassia, and found it interesting how it steered to the subject of Pocahontas. 10:51 I think it will be more than a few guy fans.... skantily-clad mermaid ;) 10:51 I was thinking about the gay community, but you have a point there too. 10:51 XD 10:51 oh, you were referring to Eric 10:51 although you don't have to be gay to like Ariel 10:52 true 10:52 It steered that way because the two tales are similar in that they're based on real people 10:52 and a lot of people don't know the real stories behind the animated movies XD 10:53 which films are you talking about? 10:53 but Anastasia (from russia) is not a base for Cindy's anastasia, right? 10:53 no 10:53 Anastasia was a russian princess, who was killed during the revolution 10:54 You know I agree, and what really odd is how very few people know that Pocahontas does have direct descendents, and one them happens to be Nancy Reagen. 10:54 yup 10:54 I know a descedent from Pocahontas 10:55 Honestly if the lady has a direct descendent that I doubt she is coming. 10:56 why do some people want Pocahontas on OUaT, anyway? 10:56 I am guessing it Disney Princess line, or they want to see native americans 10:57 wow, so they want her to be shoehorned in? 10:57 Either way we are getting an native american princess through Tiger lily. 10:57 I don't care either way, but it would be OUaT ish to use her 10:57 Tiger Lily is going to be on the show? 10:58 not confirmed 10:58 not even hinted, I think 10:58 no but she should be. it would be sad to go all the way to neverland without seeing an indian. :C They were my favorite part about the Peter pan story. 11:00 I doubt there are indians in OUaT's Neverland 11:00 :'C 11:00 Why? 11:00 It would make sense to me 11:00 ^ 11:00 Peter has a god complez 11:01 complex* 11:01 tis true 11:01 the more people he controls, the better he feels about himself 11:01 at least I see it that way 11:01 "I decide who comes and who leaves" 11:01 I think a lot of people would see it that way 11:02 plus, that dance arround the fire remind me a lot to the indians from PP 11:02 Besides someone had to have taught those guys how to fight, and make weapons 11:02 Peter Pan was not born in Neverland, Sage 11:02 do we know that for a fact? 11:02 hey 11:03 yeah, he was Rumple's childhood friend 11:03 but? who said his childhood took place in the EF? 11:03 the Enchanted Forest causes all the problems ;) 11:03 after he was abandoned, and before he became a spinter 11:03 a lot could have happened x 11:03 xd 11:04 lol 11:04 bye 11:04 bbl dinner 11:05 cya 11:06 Besides the lost boys look like there use guerrilla war tactics. By setting up those ambushes for Henry, and later with the others. 11:06 The Lord of the Flies 11:07 you should read it 11:07 I did 11:07 it was disturbing. 11:07 it is.... and OUaT's Neverland is inspired by it 11:09 I can see they can be inspired by some aspect, but I still think that native american are there. They might not be a big allie for pan, but I think they do or did exist. It could be that Pan killed them. 11:10 which is why they are no longer around, or they died of disease that they contracted through the boys or pirates. 11:11 perhaps.... but we will never know 11:12 that's pretty dark xd 11:12 nice dose of reality 11:12 thank you, 11:12 I thought about this aspect alot 11:13 Hangman's Tree go its name for a reason ;) 2013 10 27